Are the Stars Really Unreachable?
by kittykat2892
Summary: There's a new student in Hogwarts. As she goes through her first Hogwarts school year, she learns of life and friendship, but also of the danger in the world, and just how cruel the world can actually be. Rating for safety. :P


Kitty: This is a continuing story of Harry Potter, starting from Book One and ending with Book Seven...If I even wanna make it the almost exact story line after this book...o.O

I own nothing. Except my character. Nothing else.

Name: Kari (Car-ee) Trencheit (Trench-eh-eet)

Nickname: Kerri

Age: 11

Looks: a target"blank" img src"http://i167. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a OR http://i167. (If the first don't work)

Family: You'll see.

"So yeh're Kari Trencheit?" Asked a huge giant of a man. I stared up at the person in amazement. "Y-You're a giant!" I whispered without even thinking. When the man bust out laughing, I immediately clapped my hand over my mouth and blushed red. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be disrespectable!" "Don' worry! I' doesn' both'r meh a bit! The name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts." "Hogwarts?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in confusion. Hagrid smiled down at me. "Yes. A wizarding school. One o' the bes' in England. Yeh've been on the lis' since yeh were born, Kari." "Kerri!" Hagrid looked at me in confusion. "That's my nickname. I prefer it to Kari." Hagrid nodded. "Anyways. C'mon. I need to get yeh to Diagon Alley to get yeh're supplies." "What?! B-But...my f-family..." "Don' worry. I've left 'em a note." I hesitated, knowing how deeply in trouble I'd be if I left, but I shrugged. "Okay! Let's go, Hagrid!"

Hagrid explained to me all about the Wizarding World while we were out in Diagon Alley and getting all of my supplies. He even got me a pet, a black cat that I named Rika. I grinned to myself as the cat snuggled deeply into my arms as I followed after Hagrid into the train station. "Okay. Kerri. This is yeh're ticket. Don' lose it! And teh get into the platform, yeh go to the wall between nine an' ten. Go through it. And don' worry. Yeh won' give yehself a concussion." He had seen me look doubtful. He was grinning. "Jus' trust me, eh, Kerri? See yeh when yeh get to Hogwarts!" I smiled and nodded and he left. I pushed the cart, holding Rika in my free arm. She was just a kitten, about six months old, so she wasn't that big. I sighed, deciding to tuck her into my shirt.

I found platforms nine and ten without diffuculty. Now came the difficult part. I had to trust Hagrid and run through the wall. I aligned myself with the wall a ways away. Rika mewed in encouragement and I steeled myself before running at it. I passed through easily. I breathed a sigh of relief, color returning to my pale cheeks. I pushed my trolley to where the conductors were loading luggage. My conductor smiled at me as he took my trolley. I smiled back and went on my way. I entered one of the ways and immediately made my way to the back. I entered the last cart and sat in the seat next to the window. I set my elbow on the bottom of the window and let my chin rest on my hand, staring out at all the kids until we got moving.

I didn't notice I had been joined by people until I heard the trolley lady. I shook my head and turned. I stared at the kids across from in the other set of seats. The red-head seemed to notice me, too. "Hello!" I blinked. "Uhm...Hi." "Didn't even notice you! You're quiet by nature, aren't you?" He asked. I blinked again, nodding. "My name's Ron...Ron Weasley. And this is Harry Potter." He paused, as if he was expecting a reaction. "I'm Kerri Trencheit. Nice to meet you both." Ron blinked but shrugged. "Are you muggle-born?" "Huh?" "Are your parents non-magical?" "I actually don't know. I was abandoned when I was six. I barely remember what they look like." Ron nodded. "So you don't know anything about Hogwarts?" "Not really." I admitted. "Well. There're four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Slytherin's a really bad news house. That's the _one _house you don't want to get put in. Gryffindor's the best house. All the Weasley's have been in it, since my mum and dad. Do you know any spells, Kerri?" I shook my head no. "My brother taught me one. Do the two of you want to see?" "Yeah!" Harry said excitedly. I nodded, my curiosity peaked. Ron cleared his throat as he pulled out his wand.

"Sunshine daisies-" There was a knock on the door to the compartment before it opened. "Excuse me, but have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." "Uhm...sorry." I said, shrugging as Harry and Ron shook their heads no at the bushy haired girl in the doorway. She eyed Ron's wand. "Oh! So you're doing magic? Well, lets see, then!" Ron hesitated before clearing his throat again. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" All that happened was that the candy box was blown off the rat's head. "Are you sure that's a real spell? I don't think it is. I've tried a few simple spells, myself, though. For example." She came in and sat down across from Harry. "Occulus Repairo!" The tape on Harry's glasses unwrapped extremely fast and his glasses were as good as new. "My name's Hermione Granger, by the way. You're Harry Potter! I've read all about you in a ton of different books. Uhm...What're your names?" "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said through a mouthful of candy. I giggled and Hermione turned to me. "And you?" "Kerri Trencheit." "Pleasure." She said. "You guys had better get dressed. We're going to arrive soon. And Kerri? The compartment across the hall is empty, if you want to change in there while they change in here." I nodded and she left.

Ron rolled his eyes. "She's going to be a nightmare." I stood, stretching, and I heard some of my bones in my back pop. "Well. I'm gonna go change. I'll be across the hall if you need me." I said as I reached up and grabbed my school clothes. "Oh! Rika! C'mon!" I said, glancing at my kitten and holding the door open for her to follow me. Her tail twitched in response as she woke up and stretched. She blinked and jumped down from where my clothes had been. She eyed Scabbers for a second before turning and following me into the compartment across the hall.

By the time I got dressed, we had arrived, apparentally, since the train stopped. It threw me into the seat. I got to my knees and sighed as Rika mewed at me. "Oh, hush! You're going to have fun, getting to the school! It's pouring outside!" She mewed in response and jumped into my robes. I rolled my eyes but opened the door just as Harry and Ron came out. "C'mon. The train's unloading. And I don't want to get left behind." Ron said, hurrying out with Scabbers in his robe pocket. I looked at Harry and he shrugged, allowing me to go first.

When we got off, Hagrid greeted us. "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years! Harry! Kerri! How're yeh doin'?" I smiled up at Hagrid and nodded, since I didn't care if I got wet. "Good!" Harry replied. "C'mon! Firs' years! Follow me!" He led us to a bunch of boats. I smirked as Rika mewed pitifully. I climbed into a boat with Harry and Ron. "Yeh'll get yer first look o' Hogwarts pas' this bend!" Hagrid called. When we went around it, my breath was taken away. Hogwarts was so huge and beautiful. This was going to be our home for the school year? Jesus Christ!

We landed and Hagrid led us up the steps to the entrance hall, where a woman in green greeted us. "I'll take them from here, Hagrid." She said. Hagrid nodded. He said goodbye to me and Harry before he left. "My name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet is about to begin. Before, however, you will be sorted into your houses, which will be your homes while you stay here with us at Hogwarts.

The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. During your stay, you will either earn or lose points that will be counted up at the end of year feast, where the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." McGonagall explained. When she was done, she disappeared through the doors behind her, leaving us first years behind in the entrance hall.

"So the rumors are true. Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts." Came a drawling voice from the crowd. I turned and saw a blonde-headed kid with bright, icey cold blue eyes walking towards Harry with two kids following him. He stopped before Harry and grinned. "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. You're Harry Potter." Harry stared at Malfoy in wonder. "You ought to choose your friends wisely, Potter. You never know when they'll come in handy." "What? You think he can't choose himself?" "No need for you to say anything about who you are! Red hair and a hand me down cloak? You're a Weasley." Malfoy's eyes turned to me. "Yet I don't know who you are." I straightened up and stared steadily at the boy in front of me. "My name's Kerri Trencheit." "Trencheit? Hah! That's a weird name!" I blinked before smirking. "And what about Draco? What are you, a lizard? Oh, wait a minute...I can see that just by looking at you. If I may suggest, you really need to get your teeth blunted, seeing as how much you use your forked tongue to do your fighting. You might bite it off one day without meaning to!" Everyone bust out laughing as Malfoy glared at me. He was about to retaliate when McGonagall came out. "Follow me."


End file.
